Eriol and Sakura
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After paying his respects to Clow (His past self) - Eriol finds love in someone who he had thought would be in love with someone else... Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
_**Master, Reincarnation and Student**_

 _A small story based around the CCS world, just after the Second Movie: The Sealed Card._

 _By Jedi Lord -Author._

* * *

Snow.

White and beautiful snow dropped around the area known as Tomoeda Cemetery.

Here. Nearly 55 years ago lies Clow Reed. The most powerful sorcerer at the time to ever have existed on Planet Earth.

Soft crunches on the snow could be heard by any of the creatures who were in current hibernation.

Eriol Hiiragizawa walked very slowly towards a certain area in the graveyard. A certain grave that he had wanted to visit since he came to Japan. He had been distracted by looking after Spinel, then Ruby, then Sakura and so on so forth but - He had free time today. It was a Sunday so he went to the graveyard.

As he approached the grave he had come to see he slowed down. Casting his eyes like a shadow over the area around the grave. Nothing had been touched since he last came here. Good.

Eriol slowly rose his head and looked at the gravestone. He could feel wave upon wave of Magical energy emanating from the grave. Specifically? It was so nostalgic...It would make you sick if you were an 'Ordinary' magical user.

His lips slowly curled into the same style that you would if you saw your true friend or lover for the first time in...Well, forever isn't the right word here. So let's just stick with a very long time.

Eriol's age had (at his command) been adjusted to be alongside Sakura's. If he had not been in control of his age, he would be over 20 probably by the time he met Sakura...Which would have been very awkward.

Eriol slowly closed his eyes as his spirit took over his bodily functions. He slowly began to feel the cold December air on his skin as his breathing slowed down. The air causing goosebumps on his 'Child-like' skin. He had worn his magic robes that he had 'tested' Sakura in today. For today was a very special day indeed.

Today was the day, 55 or so years ago, that he said goodbye to his past life.

Today was the day that Clow Reed. His former self.

Had died.

'Eriol'

Eriol slowly opened his eyes, taking back control from his spirit, and he felt himself smile upon seeing a very familiar face in front of him. Standing on top of the grave was his former self.

"Hello...Clow"

Clow Reed readjusted his glasses and looked around.

'This feels weird'

Eriol chuckled lightly as he looked around also. "You are telling me"

'Where are the descendants?'

Eriol rose his right hand and pointed towards Tomoeda from the cemetery. "Most likely they are in their homes. All curled up and sleeping by now"

Clow nodded his head. 'Good. Good' He turned his gaze to were Eriol had pointed then back to him. 'So...Did they pass all the trials?'

Eriol pretended to look offended. "Are you kidding me? I remember making them-" He coughed when Clow looked at him with a 'Really?' kind of look on his face. "Sorry. WE made them...Damn this is strange"

'I guess its because we haven't seen each other in almost...'

"20 or so years?"

Clow nodded his head again, slowly giving a smile which Eriol mirrored. 'That would be it'

Eriol turned and looked to the Sun which was starting to come up over the horizon.

'I suppose I had better go'

Eriol nodded his head as his ears perked up - Someone was slowly walking towards him. "I will be visiting again...Next year"

Clow chuckled. 'I look forward to it'

As Clow disappeared, the sound of someone's footsteps on the snow, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch and then stop was more audible.

Eriol slowly closed his eyes. Feeling the cool (to ANYONE ELSE - Freezing) December wind lap at his skin. Forcing him to breath very slowly in, and breathe out very slowly as well.

"Good Morning Sakura"

Sakura Kinomoto had come out of the Kinomoto Residence upon the advice of Kero (more like his moaning because he couldn't sleep) and had seen Clow disappear mere moments ago.

"M-Morning Eriol...What are you"

Eriol smiled to himself. "Doing up so early?"

Sakura nodded. "Y-Yes"

Eriol felt his smile disappear as the early morning Sun made the ice on some of the tree's melt, warm his skin up ever so slightly, yet he could still hear Sakura's rather rasp breathing. She was cold.

"You're freezing cold"

Kero growled and flew into the air. "So, you should be too!"

Sakura stepped forward slightly. "Why are you up this early?"

Eriol sighed. Feeling his emotions wash over him like a shower of water.

"To say goodbye to my past self. You see, every year - Until the 21st anniversary of my previous self's death - I am able to talk to him. Clow Reed that is...I...I don't know how to say this but..."

Eriol slowly turned around - Sakura and Kero felt their breathing stop for a few moments as they saw Eriol had (almost) turned blue due to the freezing temperatures.

"Soon...I too will depart this world for the next. I didn't want to say anything...In fact...I thought it would have been better to, not, tell you all anything. That way it would make the pain easier to cope with...Listen to me I sound pathetic..."

As Eriol lowered his head Sakura walked forward and, before Kero could react/do/say anything, she had slapped Eriol straight across the face - hard.

Eriol looked to her with a shocked look on his face. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "I can understand being scared in front of death Eriol. Trust me, I can. But LIKE THIS? No. Just no. I may not be able to join you in death...But I would rather you told me...Everything you can before you do go"

Eriol felt his eyes widen. "You mean?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I want you to train me. So that even when you are gone, you can be happy in the knowledge that I will not be tempted by evil and such. What is the purest form of magic Eriol?"

Eriol lowered his head. "I suppose its..." He whispered the last word.

Sakura slowly put her face in front of his, putting her hands either side of his face and pulling his eyes up, Grey-ish Blue eyes locking onto Emerald Green ones.

The colour that most would associate with death and the colour that most would associate with life. The life ones peering into the death ones. Almost pulling the life and laughter back into Eriol's current consciousness.

Kero smiled. 'This is a much better picture then that brat and Sakura. I just know Tomoyo's going to FLIP when I tell her...' He kept himself quiet apart from this thought.

"Its Love...You silly English Magician..." Sakura whispered, putting her lips onto Eriol's shivering ones. After 2 minutes, partly because she wanted him to believe her, and partly because she was doing the best she could for him, she pulled away.

"The purest form of magic..." Eriol repeated, this time he had a glint in his eye.

Kero knew that glint all to well. He smirked as Eriol pulled Sakura into another kiss...A little bit more heated for her...Although, making her squeal and fall over was a little over the top...Meh, at least Clow's grave had some footage for the third world beyond.

[A/N: Before you all get confused, by third world, I mean as in this world (the one you are reading this fanfic on. You know - Planet Earth reality? Then there's the second world - Where Clow had been until now, and then the third one...Confusing...I may explain that in another chapter...We'll see! =d]

After Eriol pulled back, both Sakura and him looked to the Sun which had rose a little more, shining a little-bit brighter so they couldn't look at it for TOO much longer. Even with the magical barrier they have...By default. Enabling them to not be effected by Sunlight extremity (IE: Blind in 1 minute) immediately.

"Eriol?"

Eriol looked to her. "Yes Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Is there anyway...To stop you going?"

Eriol looked down. "I'm not sure..."

Sakura leaned against him. "How long do you have with us?"

Eriol sighed. "I probably have around 1 and half years"

Sakura sighed also. "I wish you were around longer..."

Eriol looked to her again. "Maybe...Maybe a history book could tell us?"

Sakura took in a breathe. "Perhaps...Wait" She looked to him with hope in her eyes. "Maybe we could find out about a magician who has beaten this before! There just HAS to be someone out there!"

Eriol slowly began to think, until, and it was similar to a 'lightbulb' moment, he had hope in his eyes to. "Out of...This many people on Earth..." He jumped up and down then hugged her.

Sakura shared the hug, kissed him, again...Yes again...Then looked to the library. "I'll get to research then!"

Eriol smiled. "Thank you Sakura"

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to thank me. I didn't want you to die...I still don't. I want to live with you...Forever if I can"

Eriol slowly took her hand. "I'd like that" Sakura felt herself blush more redder then red. "I'd like that very much"

As the pair started to walk towards the library, Sakura caught sight of something in the bushes. She sighed. "Hoeh..." Eriol looked to her. "What is it?" Sakura pointed to the thing in the bushes. Eriol turned to look but by the time he did - There was a loud HOEH accompanied by...

A camera lens in Sakura's face.

[To Be Continued...]


End file.
